John Luigizamo
Entrance Warp Sand Luigi integrates into the battlefield like in the movie. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flamethrower Luigi gets out a flamethrower. As expected, you can press B to shoot fireballs from this thing. They fly fast and pack a bit of a wallop. You're also able to aim where you shoot the fireballs, such as diagonally up or down where it moves similar to Mario's fireballs. As an alternative, you can press and hold A to shoot a stream of fire (similar to the Fire Flower item) that is able to be angled up and down. Like most of these kinds of streams of fire, this can run short very quickly. However, it's able to recharge in ample time, so that'll be good. Press R to put it away. Side B - Police Car Mario drives around in a police car with Luigi driving along. This controls like the Wario Bike, only with better turning. And, of course, Luigi won't fall out the car. At the top of the car, sparks will generate, which manage to shower those in the rearview mirror, stunning them. Direct contact with the top of the car means more damage for you to have. You can move down to stop the car. Depending on how fast Mario was driving it, the car will come to a screeching halt, allowing for a good insta-KO to those at high damage. Press A to stop the car. Up B - Thwomp-Stomper Boots Luigi makes use of the Thwomp Stomper Boots and springs his way upward, then does a slow descend. You are able to charge up how high you jump with these boots. Like a Super Jump Punch, the launch will deal damage to opponents, but no coins or fiery impact are able to come out, sadly. However, you can choose a direction to boost in with the boots when you're airborne similar to R.O.B.'s Robo-Booster. Footstool anyone using these, and you'll be able to meteor-smash him/her down. Down B - Trust the Fungus Remains of King Reznor appear near you. They can provide you with helpful items, like the little Bob-Omb on rare occasions which walks about as slow as Internet Explorer's response time, but any who touches it gets blown up by it. It also sticks to surfaces like a Hothead. Other times, you get things like 1-up mushrooms that heal you like Heart Containers or mushrooms that grow into the better version of Impact Gel, and they even allow you to move while they're out. Tossing it will also knock an item out of your opponent's hand. Using it while in the air at the very bottom will give you a bounce back up, but you can only do this once per stock as long as you didn't set the fungus up already. After 15 seconds, the fungus goes away. Final Smash - De-Evolution Gun Mario tosses Luigi a de-evolution gun that is in use for 15 seconds. With it, you can de-evolve an opponent into primordial ooze. The pile of ooze will remain for a good 20 seconds, and during that time, the next stock of that opponent won't come in. This mainly happens in matches with more than one opponent. In a 1v1 match, you are instead warped away as a crosshair you can aim appears. Press B to shoot photon spheres that do as much as fully charged shots from the item. You get 16 shots with this thing, so be sure that you use them well. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Daisy!" KOSFX2: "Aliens!?" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *ba-doop* Taunts Up: "There's Mario Mario, and Luigi Mario." Sd: "I got a feelin' we're in Brooklyn no more." Dn: "Trust the fungus!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *kisses Daisy* 2. "Nothin's impossible. Improbable, likely, but neva' impossible." 3. *high-5s Mario* Failure/Clap: I'm gettin' arrested for bein' a plumber! Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - Home Run Swing *Up - De-Evolved Scapelli *Dn - Yoshi's Help Tilt Attacks *Sd - Gut Punch *Up - Hammer Toss *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - Plunger *Pummel - *Forward - Bullet Bill *Back - *Up - *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *100% Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Snake Codec Snake: "Is that John Leguizamo in a green and blue suit?" Otacon: "That'd be the movie version of Luigi. As you can tell, he's always been a dreamer, believing in what was improbable and unlikely." Snake: "I heard some stuff about Mario being his father." Otacon: "Actually, he raised Luigi like a parent after theirs died in a car crash. 20 years later, Luigi would come across an archaeologist named Daisy. Later on, he'd develop feelings for Daisy as would she for Luigi." Snake: "Seems to me like that was the first inkling of Luaisy shipping." Otacon: "Yeah." Character Description The dreamer of two plumbing brothers, Luigi Mario has always believed in the improbable and unlikely. There is yet to be an "impossible" for the guy. After the brothers' parents died in a car crash, Mario, who was the more level-headed guy in the duo, raised Luigi like a mother--er, a father. When the two fell into a parallel world after Luigi was running after Daisy, a princess and the girl of his dreams, he was first to take it all in and adapt, feeling like a true hero. Leaving Daisy behind was his most heart-wrenching choice in his life. But now that she's back, he's not losing her so easily. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme SSB4 - Super Mario Bros. Victory Theme Stage Mushroom Kingdom - Koopa Square Relic The Fungus Trivia *Given modern-day circumstances, Luigi also gets moves from the webcomic sequel to the movie: http://www.smbthecomic.com/ Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Young Adult Category:Movie Characters Category:Luigi Category:Human Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Hat Wearer Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Latino Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:People called John Category:Confirmed Lawl Galaxy Characters